Love in Doubt
by SylphWolf
Summary: a story of Dear Boys after former members graduate. first ch is one flat start. Yumi fell in love with Miura, but Eno seems to be jealous. keep on reading to know the next. RnR pls! :D


SylphWolf is here!

I should've thanked ariadneLacie for reviewing my first fanfic. it meant a lot to me ^^ thanks! i won't forget the disclaimer again! xD

btw this is my first english fanfic in ffn. to be honest, my english is not really good. i don't have many grammars, and i get stuck in the middle of a sentence. lol. that's why i publish this here, hoping the readers to review bout the story and the language ^^ enjoy!

~dotdotdot~

**Love in Doubt**

**Disclaimer: **Dear Boys / Hoop Days is owned by Hiroki Yagami.

**Genre : **Romance! I'm sure this time xD

**Rating : **T, due to _one_ slang word

**WARNING! **A yaoish scene was put. Sorry for that, but I assure all this is not a yaoi fanfic. A promotion is held accidentally for one boyband in my country. No aim, really.

~dotdotdot~

It was one late afternoon in December. The weather was being cold. But all the sweat in basketball indoor field made it felt just like summer. Seasons didn't affect on Ms. Himuro's training. It was still strict and hard.

The practice reached its end. The members started leaving. Ms. Himuro left as soon as she dismissed the practice—a meeting with some teachers, I thought. The large room soon got empty. It was only me and Satomi, my senior, as managers left behind. I really admired Satomi. She turned to be the best manager ever for me, and for male basketball team. She was really really great.

Satomi had cleaned the field while I was tidying up balls and stuffs. I saw at a glance Satomi checked the tack board. It was the tenth time, I guessed. She froze at where she was standing, looking outside which it began to snow. She then called me and asked if I could replace her cleaning the balls up. I answered yes, for so long I had been waiting for this chance. She was great, almost _too_ great, that my status as a manager meant almost _nothing_. Hearing my answer, Satomi left the room immediately. I dared not to ask anything. I knew she had been looking so worried during the practice.

I started to clean the balls when a slight swing sound came from the door. It was Enomoto, my senior and also the member of the team. He got closer and took another ball.

"Need a help?"

"No, thanks."

"Is that the way you behave to your seniors?" Eno's voice became higher-pitched.

I took a deep breath and stared at him. "Sorry, senpai. Do as you want, please."

Eno smiled slightly and began cleaning the ball he held. We hadn't finished cleaning one single ball when we were interrupted by a voice I didn't recognize at all. A tall blonde guy was standing just behind us. He was wearing a long coat and a plain muffler. A smile was on his face and he was looking at us gently. It was quite surprising for us—in spite the fact that I didn't know him.

"Hello guys. Sorry to bother you but… Eno, would you mind to introduce your girlfriend to me?"

I got blushed. Hey, no one had ever claimed me as a girlfriend of someone. I almost opened my mouth but Eno did it first.

"Nonsense! She is our manager," explained Eno. His voice vibrated a little.

The stranger gave another smile. "Aah~ she is a first-grader then. Hi, I'm Ranmaru Miura, graduated from Mizuho last year. I was in the team. Nice to meet you."

Miura shook hands with blushing me. First thought came into my mind was that Miura was such a good-looking guy. I also thought Eno and others were good-looking ones, but it felt different. Totally different. I wasn't sure, but perhaps it was because Miura was 3 years elder than me and he looked so charismatic.

"Uhm, hi," replied I. At the moment I didn't consider the meaning of Eno's cold glare.

"What's your name then?" Miura's brownish eyes looked at me deep in my black eyes. It didn't make me comfortable, but I tried to stand it. I was thinking he was really good at treating girls.

"Yumi. Yumi Sakondou."

"What a good name." Another smile was shown. Miura liked to smile, then. Good. Seemed like he was friendly and easy-going.

Eno pushed Miura away. It was a slight move, actually, but I was certain he _pushed_ Miura. He glared at Miura, showing a dislike expression. Miura became confused to see Eno's treatment toward him.

"Enough, senpai. We have a task to do," said Eno. His hand pointed at the balls on the floor.

"Oh," responded Miura fast. "I may help, if you don't mind."

An offer should be accepted, that was my thought. Well, I didn't accept Eno's offer because he was one of the member. I couldn't make a member do a manager's thing, right? But this offer—an offer from a graduate, it would be just okay. He did that due to his own will, huh?

So I nodded slowly. But Eno seemed to disagree.

"No, senpai, you'd better not. You're meeting Ms. Himuro and others, aren't you? Please, just leave."

I could tell from Miura's face, he was quite shocked. I got shocked too. I had always known Eno was a cold man but I had never seen him denying someone like that. But Miura seemed to cover his real feeling well. His next smile looked so natural overall. I guessed he had received more not-so-good treatment from Eno compared to me.

"Yosh. I'm glad you know me so well… Girl I need you…" Very suddenly Miura sang a controversial song from SM*SH, a boyband in Indonesia (for foreign readers, you can go search it! The title is "I Heart U"). He leaned closer to Eno and put his arm around Eno's shoulders with an annoying move. Eno tried to avoid him, along with a bad swearing saying f*ck. Miura laughed so loud. He enjoyed what he had done—he succeeded on making fun of Eno. Those boys left me watching them helplessly, wondering if this fanfic was going to be yaoi. I had no idea. But I didn't think the writer dared to type more things like that, or even _more_.

.

.

.

My mobile vibrated. I was reading a novel so I didn't think of it at all. I just let it be—vibrate as you want, Mobile!—yeah something like that. But it kept on vibrating, till I realized there weren't only messages, there were also missed calls.

So when another call was on, I grabbed it quickly and answered it. Although the number was unknown, I had an idea that this would bring me luck. Hn, it wasn't really a luck. But soon it would turn to be.

"Hello, Sakondou," a stranger voice came into my ears. Who? I thought I had heard this voice earlier, but I couldn't remember.

"Uhm?"

"It's me, Miura."

"Oh, Miura-senpai!" shouted I. A smile appeared on my face without me realizing. Was I that happy to know him phoning me? Hey writer, could you please make the pace faster? (-_-)

"I have been calling you few times. But you didn't answer my calls."

"Gomennasai… He, he, he," I laughed a little.

"Are you free next Saturday?"

"Well, a manager's task, you know."

"Oh okay… I was going to ask you for a lunch actually. Together with the previous male basketball team's members."

"Oh?" murmured I. "Well, maybe the practice will end sooner… I don't know. But I'll try my best. Satomi is joining too?"

"Yeah, just ask her to come. She's welcome anytime."

"Alright. But how did you get my number?"

A laughter was heard. "I have many friends, you know."

"Enomoto, huh?"

"No, not him. I'm not that close to him."

I was brought back to the _accident_ that afternoon. "Sorry for what happened earlier, senpai."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But…" I felt so guilty. It didn't feel good. "Eno was too harsh. I'll _punish_ him soon."

"Oh?" Miura's voice sounded a bit different. "He is really your boyfriend then?"

I felt hot. Oh my, perhaps my face was turning reddish! "N-no!"

"Ah, okay~"

I got another information about Miura. He loved to tease people. I decided to be careful… I wouldn't let myself teased by Miura. Not even once!

"You must be thinking something evil, huh?" said Miura on the line.

"Uh," I gulped. How could he know the thing I was considering?

"People call me mind-reader." I didn't know if it was truth or only a joke. "Back to the topic. Please show up tomorrow afternoon, at 2pm, at Humble Café. Okay? You know where it is, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, I do," my head was so dizzy till I didn't remember what I said. "I'll try my best. Ah, ok. Yeah, see you."

The call was ended. My first conversation—on the phone—with him. Quite short, but I was so hype to hear his voice. Oh my Lord. I had been around boys for all my life. People called me tomboy, a bit boyish. I often socialized with boys and nothing serious had happened to me. We were friends. We chatted about rock bands, beautiful girls—rather weird because I was always the only girl among them, but it was okay. It didn't matter—basketball games… I had fun playing with them.

Now in the age of 15, as a first-grader in Mizuho High, I became _a little bit_ girlish. Due to Miura. Yes, that guy had driven me crazy. Love at first sight. Was it even possible? I meant, I had never experienced love before, this felt too fast for me. I didn't know how I should act, what I should do. I didn't even know if it was really a love. My first love. My summer which came in the winter. Gosh, my brain got over-loaded—I was thinking too much.

So I took a decision—I would sleep and leave my thoughts behind. 'Deal with it later,' was my last thought before traveling to the dreamland.

~TBC~

**Author's note**: Yeah this is it! what do you think? share your opinions by clicking on 'Review' before closing the tab or quitting the browser ;)

this chapter hasn't reached to love-love thingy. it'll be on the next chapter... if i have time to continue... hehe ._.

overall! this is an author's request! please revieeeeeew~ xD thanks before! :D


End file.
